


Fluffy Marvel Drabbles

by Groot_the_tree



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Short, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Short fluffy drabbles written from prompts that were found on tumblr (otpptompts). Each may contain different characters and pairings. Pairings and tags will be added as chapters are (Mainly Stephen/Tony and occasionally involving Pepper).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A: *staring very intensely at B's chest*  
> Person B: What is it?  
> Person A: Your shirt.  
> Person B, looking down at their shirt: What's wrong with it?  
> Person A: It's still on you.

It was one of the rare days off for both Tony and Stephen. This didn’t happen very often but when it did they took full advantage of it, spending the day together. Well, together meaning in the same room, building at least. They weren’t stuck to each others sides or anything but they enjoyed each others company.   
Currently Tony was in the lab, working on his latest invention, whatever it was, no one knew really he was refusing to speak about it for once. Stephen was sitting, half watching the other man, half reading the book in his lap. All was calm, peaceful, domestic. For a while at least, things could never stay that way for too long when Tony Stark is involved of course.   
Stephen could feel the other man’s eyes on him, had been able to for the last couple minutes. He had thought the other would eventually stop but it appeared he had been wrong. With a sigh he pulls his attention from the book and to Tony, noticing the other staring at his chest. “What is it?” He asks.  
“Your shirt.” Tony states, eyes still locked on the other man’s chest.   
Stephen looks down to his shirt, confused, “What’s wrong with it?” He asks, expecting to see something there, a stain, a bug, anything. He couldn’t find anything on it though, looked perfectly clean.  
“It’s still on you.” Tony replies, pulling his eyes away from the mans chest to look at him face, he bites his lip and walks over. “That’s a problem I’d like to solve.”  
Stephen chuckles and rolls his eyes, only Tony. “Oh would you now?” He asks, smirking, “Come and solve it then Mr. Stark.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> (A is having trouble getting an appliance to function)   
> A: What's wrong with this thing?  
> B: Did you set it to wumbo?

Steve was standing in the kitchen, trying to get the microwave to work and having no luck at all with it. It seemed no matter what button he pushed the thing just wouldn’t do anything and most certainly not what it was supposed to be doing. “What is wrong with this thing?” He asks no one specifically.  
Peter smiles as he walks by, hearing Steves question. “Did you try setting it to wumbo?” He asks, loving every chance he has to make references.   
Steve looks at Peter, confusion written all over his face. “Wumbo?” He asks, “What’s that? How do I set it to wumbo?” He rolls his eyes, hearing Tony laughing at him in the distance.  
Peter stares at him for a moment before realizing that he is actually being serious and wanting to know. “It’s a Spongebob thing.” He replies, when he sees no recognition on the others face his mouth drops, “Spongebob? You don’t know who Spongebob is?” He ask in complete shock, as Steve shakes his head. “We really need to get you caught up dude. Spongebob is a cartoon, he’s a yellow sponge…you know what, come with me, I’ll just show you.” He says, leading Steve out of the kitchen, microwave forgotten.   
As the two leave Tony watches, amused. Only Peter could manage something like that. He feels bad for Steve for a split second but shakes it off, Peter is a great kids and there was worse fates than having to watch a couple of cartoons with the kid.   
The microwave comes on as soon as Steve and Peter are out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is lounging on the couch on Father’s Day when Person B approaches and hands them a card. Is confused, as the don’t have kids yet, until the open it and see a picture of B holding a positive pregnancy test/adoption papers/etc. How the react is up to you!

Tony was laying on the sofa, half asleep. The tv was on but he was hardly paying attention to it. 

Him and pepper had been having a lazy Sunday, something they rarely had the time to do, yet always tried to make time for as often as they could. She had jumped up a couple minutes before and ran through the room, claiming she had a surprise for him. He was interest, of course but the longer she was gone the harder it was to keep his eyes open. Eventually he gives up the fight and lets them close.

A few minutes later he jumps awake as he hears Pepper returning, an blue envelope in hand. He looks at her in confusion and she hands him the envelope without a word. He opens it cautiously, and pulls the card out, ‘Happy Father’s Day’ written on it in big letters. 

“What’s this about?” He asks her, “I’m not a father.” 

“Open the card Tony.” She responds, sitting next to him on the sofa. 

Taking a deep breath he slowly opens it to find a photo inside. Picking it up he realizes it’s a photo of Pepper holding a positive pregnancy test. He looks at her, eyes wide, jumping to sit up, “Wait, does this mean...?” He trails off pointing from the photo to her, then to her stomach.

Pepper nods, smiling “Yeah Tony. It does. I’m pregnant, we’re going to be parents.” She says softly

He smiles brightly and wraps his arms around her, anxiety creeping in at the thought of being a father but he couldn’t, wouldn’t let her know that. Of course she would anyway but he was going to try to hide it from her. “You’re going to be an amazing mother.” He tells her, pulling back a little to look at her.

“And you’re going to be an amazing father. Don’t give me that look Anthony. You will be.” She states firmly when she sees the look on his face and sees him start to open his mouth. 

He sighs, “I guess with you beside me I can figure it out.” He says at last.

“Yeah, you will. I won’t let you mess up. Don’t worry.” She teases and leans in to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A: Why are you wearing clothes? B: We’re literally walking through the park???

Tony and Stephen were out for a walk after Stephen had walked in Tony’s lab and found the man that had been working in there for about a week without leaving, living off takeaway cheeseburgers and coffee. Any sleep the man had had was an occasional nap he’d happened to have, which wasn’t that many if he was honest.

Once Stephen had found him he had insisted that they go out for some fresh air and stop for some food that wasn’t greasy cheeseburgers. If it wasn’t pushing his luck too much he may even try to get some the other to drink some water as well, at least something other than coffee for once.

They were walking through the park, close to each other, shoulders brushing on occasion, hands, more often than not. Both were enjoying the warm summer air and the chance to be out in the park for a while without having to worry about fighting, the others health, how much damage they were doing to the city, they had a lot to worry about when they were under attack it would seem.

The point is, it was a nice, quiet day and they were spending it together, the occasional small talk, Stephen lecturing Tony about taking care of himself “Because there is no good reason for you to be in your lab for that long without a break. You have to take care of yourself.” And, when Tony opened his mouth to fight back, “I don’t care what you’re about to say, it’s not going to be a good enough argument to ignore your health Anthony.” Tony should know better than to try to argue with him over this by now anyway.

After a while of walking in silence in a relatively vacant area of the park Tony turns to Stephen and says, “Why are you wearing clothes?”

Stephen looks down at him, amusement clear on his face, “Because we’re literally walking through the park?” He asks, as though he’d not sure if that’s truly a good enough reason or not. Of course, it was really but after being with Tony Stark for so long it makes a person begin to forget and wonder just where the lines are of what is and isn’t okay.

Tony smirks up at him, “So what?” He asks.

“So we’re not supposed to be naked in a park. That’s illegal.” Stephen responds.

“Since when have we ever cared about that before?”

“Since when have you cared, I think you mean. I have always tried to follow the law.” Okay, maybe not but he was sticking with what he said, Tony doesn’t need to know about his past right now.

“No you don’t.” Tony responds, already knowing.

“The public indecency part of it at least.” He relents, knowing that much at least was true.

Tony sighs, knowing he wasn’t going to win this round. “Okay, fine. At least portal us back to our bedroom then take off the clothes?” He asks, “Sounds like a fair trade to me.”

Stephen smirks and slips on the sling ring, creating a portal to their room. He grabs Tony by the front of his shirt and pulls his through, both laughing as he does.


End file.
